A file has been created which can link Collaborative Perinatal Project data for women with relatives also in the Project. This has been imbedded in a file which classifies registrants by the number of Project pregnancies if they have no relatives registered. This larger file, has in turn, been merged with a file containing other genetic information, such as twin zygosity, and medical and psychological data for familial studies of malformations and other conditions.